Refrigerator appliances generally include a cabinet that defines a chilled chamber. A wide variety of food items may be stored within the chilled chamber. The low temperature of the chilled chamber relative to ambient atmosphere assists with increasing a shelf life of the food items stored within the chilled chamber.
However, various different food items may have differing storage requirements. For example, produce, e.g., fruits and vegetables, may last longer when stored with lighting conditions that are optimized for the particular needs of the fruits and/or vegetables.
Accordingly, a refrigerator with features for increasing the storage shelf life of produce items therein would be useful.